


First kiss

by Klance_Goldmine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Voltron, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, slight make out session, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Goldmine/pseuds/Klance_Goldmine
Summary: Keith attempts confessing to Lance, when that doesn't exactly work out, Lance does something to help out.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 37





	First kiss

Thump, thump, thump.

That was the only sound that rung in Keith's ears, the sound of his heart beating rapidly. It drowned out the sound of breaths coming out in shaky huffs. 

He felt sweat build up underneath his fingerless gloves, knowing it wouldn't do anything, he absentmindedly rubbed his hands on his pants.

Lance was a few feet away from him, his back turned, eyes memorized by the stars as if he were treasuring them. He was unaware of the red paladins presence, his mind sailing in his ocean of thoughts, or so Keith had assumed by the expression displayed on his face that he were able to see from the reflection of the window.

He looked beautiful.

It only made his current situation harder. 

He hesitantly moved forward, trudging on his steps, tripping as of he had two left feet. However, his boot caused a high pitched squeak to echo throughout the hall, jumping Lance out of his trance.

A magnificent blue shade of eyes were turned to face Keith, causing him to skip a beat, he felt like his boots were glued to the floor, arms permanently stuck to his sides.

"Keith? What are you doing here?" Lance questioned, his brows furrowed.

Keith found it incredulously difficult to let words leave his mouth, let alone form sentences. The thumping grew even louder as Lance made his way closer to him, patiently waiting for an answer.

"I...um—I just wanted to see how you're doing," he said half-heartedly.

"Oh," Lance said, his tone and expression both surprised yet lingering with suspicion. "Is...that all?"

Keith swallowed the lump welling up in the back of his throat. He nodded then shook his head, letting out a sigh, he let his head fell into his hands, mumbling an apology.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lance asked, resting an arm on his shoulder, giving him a comforting smile that caused butterflies to form in the pit of Keith's stomach, dancing around, making him want to vomit.

How was he going to get out of this?

Maybe he could...no..yes?

He took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

The red paladin looked Lance in the eyes, his purple pupils sunk into Lance's gaze then he reached out to cup the boys tanned cheek, a blush spreading across both boys cheeks. Lance didn't seem to know how to react so he stood there as if he were paralyzed, almost leaning into his touch without thinking.

Fear stopped Keith from going any further.

He let another apology slip his lips, letting his hand fall to his side, the electric shock of Keith's warmth ghosting over Lance's cheek. One last apology was spoken before he turned to leave, hoping the somewhat dark from the hall to hide his face that almost matched the same shade of red on his lion.

He gasped softly, flinching at the sudden grasp on his hand.

"Wait," Lance whispered, grabbing hold of the boys pale chin with his thumb and finger when standing in front of him, Keith being too stubborn to face him.

"Look..." Keith murmured. "I didn't mean to— I know what you're going to say and I—" 

Lips cut him off. The same lips he'd imagine being pressed against his, the same lips he'd see smile, the same lips that were currently kissing him. Lance fucking McClain was willingly kissing him.

Keith eyes widened to the size of golf balls. He felt like he was dreaming, maybe he was? Why would this happen anyway? Lance liked Allura, right?

No. It was real.

Keith let his eyes flutter shut, his lips moving against Lance's, encouraging the cuban boy to take things just a hint farther, slightly his arms around Keith's slim waist, the kiss becoming a tad heated.

Keith's fingers tangled in his soft, light brown hair, he'd twirled a strand on his finger, his other arm wrapped loosely around his neck.

What seemed to be too soon for the both of them, the kiss ended, giving a chance for the two to breath.

Keith rolled his eyes at the sight of the dumb grin plastered on Lance's face as they're arms were slowly entangled off of each other. 

Without a word, their fingers became intertwined as they left, wanting to go somewhere a little less private to continue and truly confesses to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day :D  
> (Technically Valentine's day is in like an hour but who cares)  
> Hope you enjoy


End file.
